


Table Tennis Troubles

by Dragoniped



Series: Old Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, casually mentioned nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniped/pseuds/Dragoniped
Summary: It's Hanamaki's first table tennis match at University, things aren't quite going to plan.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Old Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833733
Kudos: 4





	Table Tennis Troubles

Hanamaki couldn’t believe his nerves. This was, or at least shouldn’t be, anything he wasn’t used to. It was just a match. He had always been passionate about volleyball, but being in University he had decided to try out another one of his favourite sports: Table tennis.

Now, however, he could feel his hands start to sweat as he tried to take in deep calming breaths. It wasn’t working. It didn’t matter, he had a while left before the match began, right? Wrong.

As though sensing his apprehension, a whistle blew to signify the start of the tournament. Great. Hanamaki made his way to the table, facing off against his first opponent. All around him a small crowd was forced into a hushed silence. Match start.

The first serve, thankfully, fell to his opponent and he was somewhat surprised that he managed to receive - return - it. There was a short rally before he gained the point, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

He spoke too soon.

Hanamaki could hear small bubbles of laughter from around the crowd. Was he doing something wrong? Why were they laughing? The paranoia cost him a few points, successfully losing him the first set. Great. As he made his way around the table to change sides, his opponent flashed him a small smile. Now he  _ had _ to beat this smug bastard.

He easily served the ball, anger fuelling his determination. By now the small chuckles had escalated to barely contained snickers and laughs. Then he saw what everybody was laughing at. The laughter seemed nearly deafening now that he was looking straight at the cause: Matsukawa Issei.

Obviously, seeing Matsukawa here wasn’t too unusual. They may be going to different universities but they visited each other regularly and did their best to stay in contact. Matsukawa had also promised to come to the match, especially because it was Hanamaki’s first. He had actually been somewhat upset when he couldn’t find those glorious eyebrows and lazy grin. Now, he wished he’d never seen him.

Matsukawa was lying down across one of the empty tables. Naked. Apparently, he was severely lacking in the shame department (but clearly not in certain other departments) because he didn’t seem to care. His trademark lazy grin made him seem all too comfortable.

Before Hanamaki could even begin to question it, his alarm sounded. It effortlessly dragged him out of his nightmare, receiving a hard whack for its efforts. Sitting up, he grabbed his phone. That may have been a dream but, knowing Matsukawa, that could actually happen. With practised ease, he called someone to bring back his sanity. Oikawa was going to love this.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been told that if I do this, I will (unfortunately) be kicked out.
> 
> Written for [Queerbatnana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbatnana) an eon ago.


End file.
